1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet tank ball flapper and chain therefor which are formed as a unitary structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a toilet tank ball flapper has been manufactured as a structure either attached to, or unattached from, a metal, plastic or rubber chain used to engage the ball end of the flapper to an actuator or activating lever therefor.
Such separate forming of the structures has several drawbacks.
One such drawback found when the two parts are separately molded, is complicated packaging. In this respect, the separate chain must be accommodated within the package with excess packaging material. Further, the packaging has an unaesthetic appearance, with a chain usually being loosely received in the package.
A further, and even more expensive drawback, especially where the chain is made of plastic or stainless steel, is the requirement for a further die for making the chain as a separate structure. The extra costs in time and money incurred in this two step manufacturing process, as well as in the packaging, will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the instant flapper and integral chain assembly formed as unitary structure overcomes the drawbacks described above.